


shattered glass

by betweenclouds



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenclouds/pseuds/betweenclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maura goes home and breaks down in illogicalities. 04x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	shattered glass

She knows what a heart looks like.

_Jane is going to marry Casey._

She knows the difference between the pulmonary artery and pulmonary vein. She can scientifically name every part that connects to the atria and ventricles.

_Jane is going to marry Casey._

She can use logic to say that a heart never breaks – breaking is for rigid solids like bone and cartilage, not for involuntary striated muscles, nor skeletal, nor smooth.

_Jane is going to marry Casey._

But none of that helps her, and she falls in a heap in the middle of her kitchen as her heart seems to explode in her body, throwing shards of emotions into her lungs and making it difficult to breathe.

_Jane is going to marry Casey._

She doesn’t notice that her wine glass falls with her, breaking the same way she does. The red liquid it once held seeps across the floor like the blood her heart had pumped.

_Jane is going to marry Casey._

She doesn’t acknowledge Angela’s footsteps or the way she bends down slowly and wraps her up in soothing arms.

_Jane is going to marry Casey._

“Oh, Maura.”

_Jane is going to marry Casey._

When she inhales, it catches on the barbed wire in her throat –  _I’ve never swallowed barbed wire; why is it there?_ – and sounds almost like a sob.

“Jane is going to marry Casey.”


End file.
